battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Royal Telosian Navy/@comment-10905876-20170927024518
Pemberton Station, Neviston- After a long development process, including years of testing and refining the design, Telosia's latest high speed rail project is ready to enter service. Developed as a joint project by the various rail companies serving the different regions of Telosia at the urge of the Transport Ministry. The resulting train from this project has been dubbed the New Fast Train, or NFT-350. The Transport Ministry offered technical and financial support for the project, in exchange for certain stipulations being met. Now, with design requirements all met, and after years of testing, the NFT-350 is ready for passenger service. The inaugural run will begin from Neviston's Pemberton Station, the central rail terminal in the city. The press, high ranking rail officials, some military officers, and many of Telosia's high class citizenry and celebrities are among the passenger list for the inaugural run. Before the train departs, speeches are made by rail officials and Transport Ministry officials about the NFT-350 being a symbol of Telosian technical prowess, with slogans and promises of speed and comfort scattered throughout. Comfort vs air travel is mentioned multiple times, and indeed, much of the promotion of the project had focused on being a more pleasant means of travel compared to air travel, with tourists and business people being the main target audience. At the appointed time, the train sets off, heading north along the east coast first. The train accelerates smoothly, with electric power driving motors in the bogies of all cars in the train. As the inaugural train enters through some curves heading out, it tilts in to the turns, allowing higher speeds without passenger discomfort. This tilting ability allows higher speeds on existing tracks without modifications, helping the NFT to claim higher speeds than it's predecessors like the HST-200. Aboard, all are impressed. The ride is smooth, the rail cars comfortable. The two level cars offer beautiful views, with the coastline on the right, and green rolling hills and pastures on the left. The train accelerates to it's maximum speed of 350kph on the strait aways, and after a stop at Pittshaven turns inland. The train follows a more winding route through the Arbuckle Mountains of the Livingston Range, treating passengers to beautiful views of snow topped peaks. Inside passengers mingle, actors and celebrities try to draw attention to themselves, with most media personnel all to eager to watch. High class citizenry mix in amongst them, and the military officers react either with acceptance of others with "blue blood" or with distain at the overly self indulged and arrogant elites of society, while still others endlessly compare the train to the equipment of their respective branches. In several cars, lower ranking navy officers announce the presence of fleet admiral Huff with a loud "Admiral on deck!" any time he enters said car, to a mix of amusement, annoyance and awe at the military procedure happening in their midst. Overall the inaugural run is a success, though many guests on the train leave far less sober than when they boarded, with a variety of results happening. Regular service to all cities soon starts up, and rapidly becoming a popular addition to Telosia's rail system...